Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time
January 23, 2010 | runtime = 49 minutes | ref = }} Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time is a film, starring the 3 protagonists of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo. The movie is known to have been produced in light of the Tenth Anniversary Tribute made of the series. The film was released on January 23, 2010 in Japan. Those who see the film in Japan will receive "Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon" as a promotional card. The film's main theme music is makemagic by jealkb.yugioh10th.com News 2009.11.30 Plot , Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo stand up to Paradox.]] and Yusei talking.]] Yusei Fudo, protector of New Domino City through Turbo Dueling, has his ace monster, "Stardust Dragon", stolen by a mysterious Turbo Duelist named Paradox, a duelist from the far future sent into the past to lead the world into destruction. Paradox then changes "Stardust Dragon" into a "Sin" monster. With the support of the Crimson Dragon, Yusei chases Paradox after entering a time slip, ending in the past. During this time, in Europe, Paradox duels Jaden Yuki, who still has the powers of Yubel & The Supreme King, and overwhelms him with the monsters that he's managed to turn into Sin Monsters, but Jaden is saved by Yusei and the Crimson Dragon who takes the blows for him. Jaden then explains to Yusei Paradox's true intentions: By stealing various monsters from across time and turning them dark, he plans to kill Maximillion Pegasus before he can recreate Duel Monsters in the modern world, throwing the timeline into chaos, and therefore creating a time paradox. The two agree to pursue Paradox, which leads them to the past and causes a meeting with the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto. However, by the time Yusei and Jaden arrive, something horrible has already happened to Yugi. His Grandpa has been killed during Paradox's attack on Pegasus. After explaining everything to Yugi, he agrees to fight with Yusei and Jaden against Paradox in the ultimate 3-on-1 duel to free the trapped monsters and save the world, Pegasus, Yusei's Stardust Dragon, and time itself from Paradox before time runs out. Featured Duels The film featured a short one-on-three-Duel, with Paradox facing Yusei, Jaden and Yami Yugi. Paradox took every second turn. Paradox had 4000 Life Points, while Yugi, Jaden and Yusei had a shared 4000 Life Points. Paradox vs Yusei Fudo, Jaden Yuki and Yami Yugi Paradox's turn Paradox activates "Sin World". He removes "Cyber End Dragon" in his Extra Deck from play to Special Summon "Sin Cyber End Dragon" He Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Yusei's turn Yusei activates "Reincarnation of Hope", discarding "Sonic Chick" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog". During his team's second Standby Phase after activation, the turn player can add 1 Monster Card from his Deck to his hand. Yusei Normal Summon "Junk Synchron" and uses its effect to Special Summon "Sonic Chick" from the Graveyard. "Quillbolt Hedgehog" Special Summons itself from the Graveyard. Yusei sends "Junk Synchron" (Level: 3), "Sonic Chick" (Level: 1) and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" (Level: 2) to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Junk Gardna" (Level: 6) in Defense Position. Yusei Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Paradox's turn Paradox uses "Sin World's" effect to add "Sin Rainbow Dragon" to his hand. He removes "Rainbow Dragon" from his Deck from play to Special Summon "Sin Rainbow Dragon". "Sin Rainbow Dragon" attacks "Junk Gardna", but "Junk Gardna's" effect switches "Sin Rainbow Dragon" to Defense Position. "Sin Cyber End Dragon" attacks and destroys "Junk Gardna". It inflicts Piercing damage. (Yusei, Jaden, Yugi: 4000 → 2600 Life Points) "Junk Gardna's" effect switches "Sin Cyber End Dragon" to Defense Position. Yusei activates "The Afterglow of a Miracle", Special Summoning "Junk Gardna" from the Graveyard in Defense '''Jaden's turn Jaden plays "Polymerization" sending "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Junk Gardna" to the Garveyard to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Neos Knight". "Neos Knight" gains half the ATK of the "Junk Gardna" (Elemental Hero Neos Knight: 2500 → 3200 ATK) Jaden uses "Neos Knight" to attack and destroy "Sin Rainbow Dragon". He uses its second attack to attack and destroy "Sin Cyber End Dragon". Paradox activates "???". Jaden Sets 4 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Paradox's turn Paradox uses "Sin World 's" effect add "Sin Stardust Dragon to his hand. He removes "Stardust Dragon" from his Extra Deck from play to Special Summon "Sin Stardust Dragon". Paradox Normal Summons "Sin Parallel Gear". He sends "Sin Parallel Gear" (Level: ???) and "Sin Stardust Dragon" (Level: 8) to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Sin Paradox Dragon" (level: ???). "Sin Paradox Dragon's" effect Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" from the Graveyard and reduces "Elemental Hero Neos Knight's" ATK by 2500. (Elemental Hero Neos Knight: 3200 → 700 ATK) "Sin Paradox Dragon" attacks "Elemental Hero Neos Knight", but Jaden plays "Hero Barrier", negating the attack. Paradox plays "Sin Crow Stream" destroying "Elemental Hero Neos Knight". Jaden plays "Elemental Mirage", Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos Knight" back from the Graveyard. "Neos Knight" has its original 2500 ATK. Paradox Sets 2 in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Yugi's turn Yugi adds "Dark Magician" to his hand through the effect of Yusei's "Reincarnation of Hope". He activates "Ancient Rules", Special Summoning "Dark Magician". Yugi activates "Bond Between Teacher and Student" to Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl". He uses "???" to take control of 1 "Stardust Dragon" "Dark Magicians" and Dark Magician Girl" combine ATK (ATK: 2000 + 2500 = 5000). The "Magicians" attack and destroy "Sin Paradox Dragon". (Paradox: 4000 → 3500 Life Points) Paradox pays half of his Life Points to use "Sin Paradox Dragon's" effect to Special Summon "Sin Truth Dragon". (Paradox: 3500 → 1750 Life Points) Yugi Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Paradox's turn Paradox plays "Sin ???" to Special Summon "Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Paradox gets "Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to attack "Dark Magician Girl", but Jaden plays "De-Fusion", sending "Elemental Hero Neos Knight" to the Graveyard to Special Summon its Fusion Material; "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Junk Gardna" in Defense Position. Jaden uses "Junk Gardna's" effect to switch "Sin Red Eyes Black Dragon" to Defense Position, cancelling its attack. "Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician". "Sin Truth Dragon's" effect activtes, which should destroy all of Yusei, Jaden and Yugi's monsters. However "Stardust Dragon's" effect activates. "Stardust Dragon" is sent to the Graveyard to negate "Sin Truth Dragon's" effect and destroy "Sin Truth Dragon". However, Paradox activates "Sin Truth Dragon's" effect, removing "Sin Rainbow Dragon" from play to negate "Stardust Dragon's" destruction effect. "Sin Truth Dragon" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Neos". "Sin Truth Dragon's" effect activates again, destroying "Dark Magician Girl" and "Junk Gardna". (Yusei, Jaden, Yugi: 2600 → 500) Paradox activates "Sin Cross ???", Special Summoning "Sin Stardust Dragon" from the Graveyard. "Sin Stardust Dragon" attacks Yusei, Jaden and Yugi directly, but Jaden plays "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh", adding "Kuriboh" to Yugi's hand. Yugi discards "Kuriboh" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. "Sin Stardust" is destroyed during the End Phase, due to "Sin Cross ???". "Stardust Dragon" Special Summons itself to Yusei, Jaden and Yugi's side of the field, using its own effect. Yusei's turn Yusei activates "Stardust Mirage", Special Summoning "Dark Magician Girl", "Dark Magician", "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Junk Gardna". Jaden activates "Neos Spiral Force", doubling "Stardust Dragon's" ATK (Stardust Dragon: 2500 → 5000 ATK). Yugi activates "Black Spiral Force" doubling "Stardust Dragon's" ATK again (Stardust Dragon: 5000 → 10000 ATK) Yusei has "Stardust Dragon" attack and destroy "Sin Truth Dragon." (Paradox: 1750 → 0 Life Points) Yusei, Jaden and Yugi win. Previews Previews for the film started on July 1st 2009. They appeared at the beginning of episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's in the form of short Yu-Gi-Oh! anime tenth anniversary tributes, starting with episode 65. A trailer for the film was shown in October at the Jump Fest Anime Tour 2009.jumpfesta.com Jump Festa 2009 On October 19, 2009 official website provided a list of theaters where the film would be shown.yugioh10th.com News 2009.10.19 Starting November 18, 2009 with episode 85, the previews at the beginning of episodes showed 9 face-down cards. Each week a new one was turned over. The cards in order of appearance are. "Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon" , "Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon" , "Sin Stardust Dragon" , "Sin Cyber End Dragon" , "Sin Rainbow Dragon" , "Elemental Hero Neos Knight", "Junk Gardna", "Sin Parallel Gear" and Sin Paradox Dragon . Sakiyomi JumBANG! featured the film in their 35th episode, on November 27, with guests Yuya Miyashita and Takanori Hoshino, Yusei and Jack's voice actors.tv-tokyo.com Sakiyomi JumBANG! episodes 27 to 39 and their 42nd episode on Januray 22, 2009.tv-tokyo.com Sakiyomi JumBANG! episodes 40~ In this episode, the Sakiyomi JumBANG! crew mentioned that they would be appearing in the film as MCs. A trailer is available on the film's official website.yugioh10th.com trailer. A 30 minute preview of the film was shown on January 17, 2010.yugioh10th.com News 2010-1-17 References External links * yugioh10th.com Official site Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's